Ciel In Sebas-Chan Land!
by Autumn'sLament1803x2
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Ciel wakes up in a cold sweat...screaming. As per his Butler duties, Sebastian cleans up the aftermath as best as he can. Then Ciel begrudgingly goes back to sleep. But this time, his dream is fantastic. So wonderful he may not want to ever wake up.


Ciel in Sebas-chan Land

_A/n: Hello readers, if you do exist; I am finally back with a new story. I had many, many things going on in my personal life for the last couple months that made it simply impossible to work on any stories. I want to thank everyone who had taken it upon themselves to read my last story, Empty. Even though it is one of my more terrible works; I am really happy that any one bothered with my writing! It means a lot. Now, to the important part of this notice: This particular story contains homosexual relationships. If you are a person who can't or will not read stories with content like this, please just do me a favor- and don't read. I am looking for ways to improve and practice my writing skills; not trolls who want to poke and prod at the inspirations for the stories. I'm not interested in your theories of what is wrong and right. I simply want to grow as an author. Thank you._

Ringing in low, hallow tones, a bell of a dry sound resounded through a large field of withered grasses; the wind carrying the vibrations far across the empty plain and the lonely and gloomy sky that towered above the sea of death. The noise came from a small chapel that fit in well with the bleak surroundings. Black paint chipping off the weathered wood that had stood against time, the church looked as if it had seen much better days in the past. In this setting of darkness and seeming despair, a small boy clad in funeral worthy clothes came in to consciousness, among crooked, rough wooden pews on the inside.

Immediately, the sense of foreboding overcame his sharp, young mind. The child could almost feel pain from the sensation of anxiety. His stomach twisted in hard knots, and his breath came out in frantic puffs. It was difficult to swallow. Extremities trembled with fear. His voice, which he desperately tried utilize, wouldn't come out.

Suddenly, from the shadowed portions of the room; ash-colored hands leapt forward to grasp his scrawny, narrow shoulders. Struggling, only one thought coherently pieced itself together in his terror-stricken mind was this:

_SEBASTIAN!_

** Jolt.**

Sweating and panting heavily, the young boy woke up with a scream still stuck in his throat. The fine silk sheets were clutched in his shaky fingers; nails digging deep in to the expensive cloth. It was the texture of the fabric and his slowly-sharpening field of vision that showed the tall mahogany bed posts that curved in graceful designs; the soft white curtains that fluttered with the touch of the cold breeze; the smirking russet eyes of his butler who had come in to check on his small master who had indeed shrieked in fear moments before which brought the boy from his state of paranoia. Immediately upon seeing his amused servant, his delicate porcelain features turned in to a small frown.

"Young master, another nightmare?" The black silhouette of Sebastian questioned sarcastically.

"S-shut up Sebastian. Why is the window opened?" The Earl stubbornly changed the subject. Going along with his whims, Sebastian sighed and placed the elegant candle holder down on the equally grand dresser of his charge, allowing the light to illuminate his moonlight-pale face and the room around him in a dim glow.

"I believe you had told me to open it before you retired, Sir. Is it to chilly for your liking?"

"Obviously. Close it now, you dim-wit." The cold tone in Ciel's voice would have made a normal person shiver. However, the butler simply grinned and responded with a baritone whisper of, "Yes, my Lord," then quickly remedied the situation.

"Is there anything else you require my Lord?" Sebastian's smooth voice inquired as he stepped away from the window. "Hot milk? So you can return to sleep swiftly?"

"No. I'm fine. Leave me now," Ciel replied hoarsely.

"Good night, Young master." Then the black bane of evil vanished from the room. Strange, Ciel thought as his eye-lids grew heavy once more, that it was only Sebastian, a Demon, which could bring him comfort. Only the manifestation of pure darkness that could ease his weary mind…with these thoughts spinning in his head, the Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive drifted back to the land of dreams.

Ciel could hear them again; the low empty tones of a bell. Almost in the same exact spot he had last dreamt of, the boy woke up in a row of crooked, rough wooden pews. Everything looked rather the same: the peeling paint of the structure; the dirty window panes. Even the damp, cold air felt the similar; prickling his skin and causing Goosebumps. The now familiar sense of foreboding curled in his stomach.

However, though many things were very close to being the same; not everything was like before. Ciel realized this when he felt a boot kick him in his back, sending him on his knees. An elderly gentleman (Who looked rather like Tanaka.) sat glaring at the young boy.

"And here I thought you could behave yourself like the noble you are! You are quite a brat if I ever saw one! You are truly terrible if you can't even be still for the wedding of one of the closest people to you! Bloody hell! This is why I am so glad I never had children!"

As the old man ranted angrily at the Ciel, the preteen slowly felt his own wrath boil inside him. And utter confusion as well; whose bloody wedding were they talking about?

"What did I do to you?!" Ciel spluttered out, face red with rage, "And whose wedding is this?!"

"Really?! You stupid…" The geezer then looked down at him confusedly, "Wait… you don't know?" the man shook his head tiredly.

"No…I don't…" Ciel stated calmly, as he felt the crimson haze clear from his mind.

The elder scratched his head, "Well…um…hmm…Be prepared for a bit of a shock here…But it's a ceremony for Grell Sutcliffe and Sebastian Michealis."

Ciel felt his face fall and an overwhelming pain squeeze his slowly melting icy heart. "Th-That's not…That can't be it."

The gentleman frowned, "What are you sayin' kid? It may be a strange ceremony an' all, but it is happening." His voice suddenly had a Scottish bur to it.

Ciel laughed nervously, "That's not even possible. We are in the 1800's in Britain. Two men can't marry."

The man laughed with glee, "What a weird kid! We are in Wonderland! No one cares about Gender! Not even Species apparently. I heard one's a Demon, and the other's a Shinigami from the real world!"

Ciel snorted, "Sebastian can't even stand to be in the same room as that dim-witted she-male Grell." Ciel felt a sharp pain stab him in the stomach. "Besides…Sebastian is simply too busy to care for _that."_

The man above him scowled, "And that's your fault. You spoiled brat. You never consider what he wants or needs. What Sebastian feels….It doesn't matter to you huh?!"

Ciel felt the ire return to his small frame; the heat of his anger coloring his pale face. "It's none of your business what matters to me! For the record I DO care about him ok?! In fact, it's ridiculous how much I do care about that idiotic-

"You love him."

"What?!" Ciel blushed furiously and muttered, "You must have gone daft man."

The older man grinned, "Oh just being in Wonderland can certainly change the state of your mind. However, I assure you that I can still recognize emotions." The man paused. Looking up at the altar, where a stoic Sebastian now suddenly stood next to a giggling Undertaker, he pointed Ciel's vision toward them. "If you love him though…Don't let such a fine man get away from you. You'd then be the most foolish person alive."

Ciel clenched his fists as the Undertaker suddenly called out to the guests that suddenly filled the musty old church. "Hellooooo Everybody~!" his jubilant voice resounded nicely throughout the crumbling building. "Today we have gathered here for the wedding between Sebastian Michealis and Grell Sutcliffe." Grell suddenly cackled and appeared on the altar. Ciel shook his head. When did that _Reaper _get there? The way people moved here was so bizarre.

Then Ciel realized something even odder then the movements of the others around him. Grell was wearing…A tail? And Cat ears? Ciel wasn't shocked by the long red bridal dress the Shinigami wore. But the new feline extensions were weird.

Sebastian stood almost in a bored manner as the Undertaker (Who wore a large hat and dress coat.) prattled on. The Earl was surprised as he appraised the apparel of his butler to see long, fuzzy white ears protruding from his long black hair and a white pom-pom tail existing around the area of Sebastian's finely shaped…Ciel turned fire-engine red. Did he just think that about his butler?! It was true Sebastian was one handsome devil, and Ciel begrudgingly would have to admit that. But did he really feel that way about the Demon?

His stomach flopped and his heart sank.

Yes. Ciel Vincent Phantomhive was in love with his Demonic butler.

Who was currently about to be hitched together with Grell in matrimonial marriage.

Jealous flames were lit inside of The Earl. No one could touch and have what was his! Especially not a flamboyant, idiotic Grim Reaper who doesn't even do his job right! NO ONE!

The Undertaker grinned wickedly, "Does anyone object the union of these two people?"

Ciel sprung up, "I OBJECT!" The crowd around him burst in to loud whispers. The Undertaker lazily drawled, "Any particular reason why?" Ciel steeled himself, willing himself to speak the words on his heart. "Because!" Ciel shouted desperately, "Sebastian Michealis, I am in love with you!" Sebastian stared at his young master in shock and the audience went in to dead silence. Suddenly, a tall, lanky man also jumped up, "I also object! Grell Sutcliffe, I am in love with you!" Grell gasped, "W-will?!"

Sebastian's eyes were still wide as he whispered, his voice raw with deep emotion, "Y-you do?" Ciel couldn't believe it; his infallible butler just stuttered. "Yes," Ciel looked down, blushing embarrassedly. The world around the two faded away. They seemed to be brought closer together (Ciel supposed that this was another aspect of how people in this world moved. It really was quite an odd characteristic of the place.) And Sebastian was cupping Ciel's chin. "I feel kind of dizzy," Ciel muttered.

"Then it's probably time to wake up, my Lord."

"But this is the best dream I've ever had; I don't want to go back to that dull world Sebastian. I love you. And you won't feel the same way when I wake up."

Ciel woke up, despite his wish against it. A glove caressed his cheek until his two mismatched eyes opened in consciousness. He blinked at the sensation and at the sunlight filtering through the window.

"Now who ever said that nonsense, young Master?"

Maybe Ciel had just been dreaming all this time. And he woke up in the most wondrous place…Sebas-chan land!

_A/n: Oh dear God what did I just do?! I'm so sorry for the lame ending…but I hoped you enjoyed this story!_


End file.
